1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to load building and wrapping devices and more particularly to methods and apparatus for stretch wrapping a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements have been used to build a load and stretch wrap the load with a sheet of stretch wrap packaging material. Robots with grippers, positionable by independent drive motors in multiple degrees of freedom, have been used to stack products in layers in a wrapping area. In some of these arrangements, stretch wrapping devices have been located next to the load building area to rotate the load relative to the dispenser for stretch wrap packaging material.
While these devices effectively build and stretch wrap a load, it is desirable to reduce their cost, size, weight, and complexity.